1923 in aviation
1900s |dp1=1910s |d=1920s |dn1=1930s |dn2=1940s |dn3=1950s }} This is a list of aviation-related events from 1923: Events * The Gallaudet Aircraft Corporation is absorbed by the Consolidated Aircraft Corporation.Angelucci, Enzo, The American Fighter: The Definitive Guide to American Fighter Aircraft From 1917 to the Present, New York: Orion Books, 1987, p. 202. * During 1923, French Breguet 14T bis Sanitaire air ambulances evacuate 870 wounded French personnel from the Levant and French Morocco.Donald, David, ed., The Complete Encyclopedia of World Aircraft, New York: Barnes & Noble Books, 1997, ISBN 0-7607-0592-5, p. 186. January * Air Union is created by the merger of Compagnie des Messageries Aériennes (CMA) with Grands Express Aériens (CGEA). * January 1 – The French aviator Joseph Sadi-Lecointe sets a new air speed record, averaging 335 km/hr (208 mph) at Istres, France.Daniel, Clifton, Chronicle of the 20th Century, Mount Kisco, New York: Chronicle Publications, 1987, ISBN 0-942191-01-3, p. 298. * January 9 or 17 – The Cierva C.4, designed by Juan de la Cierva y Cordoniu and piloted by Alejandro Gomez Spencer, makes its first flight, covering a distance of about 180 meters (590 feet) at Cuatro Vientos airfield in Spain. It is the first flight by an autogyro, and the first stable flight by any form of rotary-wing aircraft. * January 13 – The Aeromarine Airways Aeromarine 75 flying boat Columbus suffers engine failure during a flight from Key West, Florida, to Havana Cuba, and lands in the Florida Strait. Buffeted by 10-to-15-foot (3-to-4.5-meter) waves, it begins to fill with water. Four passengers die, but the ferry ship H. M. Flagler saves the other three passengers and both crew members.Aviation Safety Network: Accident Description * January 20 – After suffering an engine failure in flight, the Cierva C.4 autogyro uses autorotation to land without damage. * January 31 – The Cierva C.4 autogyro flies a 4-kilometer (2.5-statute mile) circuit at Cuatro Vientos airfield in Spain. February * The Royal Air Force conducts operations in southern Iraq against uprisings led by Sheik Mahmud Barzenci. * A British pilot, William Jordan, lands a Mitsubishi 1MF fighter on the Imperial Japanese Navy s new aircraft carrier ''Hōshō'', then takes off from Hōshō. It is the first landing on and first take off from a Japanese aircraft carrier.Layman, R.D., Before the Aircraft Carrier: The Development of Aviation Vessels 1849-1922, Annapolis, Maryland: Naval Institute Press, 1989, ISBN 0-87021-210-9, p. 85. * February 1 – The Danish Army Flying Corps is established. * February 15 – The French aviator Joseph Sadi-Lecointe sets a new world air speed record, averaging 377 km/hr (234 mph) at Paris, France.Daniel, Clifton, Chronicle of the 20th Century, Mount Kisco, New York: Chronicle Publications, 1987, ISBN 0-942191-01-3, p. 300. March * Dobrolyot is formed, as the first Soviet civil aviation service. It will later become part of Aeroflot. * The British Sempill Mission to Japan, led by Sir William Francis Forbes-Sempill, returns to the United Kingdom. During its 18-month stay in Japan, the Mission has greatly improved Imperial Japanese Navy aviation training and understanding of aircraft carrier flight deck operations and the latest naval aviation tactics and technology, and the aircraft it brought to Japan will inspire the design of a number of Japanese naval aircraft of the 1920s. * Chilean President Arturo Alessandri separates the Chilean naval aviation arm from the Chilean Army air corps, placing it under Chilean Navy control.Scheina, Robert L., Latin America: A Naval History 1810-1987, Annapolis, Maryland: Naval Institute Press, 1987, ISBN 0-87021-295-8, p. 199. * The Chilean Navy installs its first aircraft catapult aboard the battleship ''Almirante Latorre''. * March 16 – Imperial Japanese Navy Lieutenant Shunichi Kira lands a Mitsubishi 1MF fighter on the aircraft carrier ''Hōshō'', becoming the first Japanese pilot to land on an aircraft carrier.Layman, R.D., Before the Aircraft Carrier: The Development of Aviation Vessels 1849-1922, Annapolis, Maryland: Naval Institute Press, 1989, ISBN 0-87021-210-9, p. 90. * March 17 – The United States government authorizes United States Army Air Service aircraft to drop calcium arsenate on Louisiana's cotton fields in order to kill weevils. * March 20 – El Salvador forms the Salvadoran Army Air Force. It later will become the Salvadoran Air Force. * March 28 – The Italian Army′s air arm, the Corpo Aeronautico Militare, becomes an independent air force, the Regia Aeronautica (Royal Air Force). April * April 1 – The Royal Air Force abandons the squadron as the basic organizational unit for those of its aircraft operating from Royal Navy ships, reorganizing them into six-plane flights.Sturtivant, Ray, British Naval Aviation: The Fleet Air Arm, 1917-1990, Annapolis, Maryland: Naval Institute Press, 1990, ISBN 0-87021-026-2, p. 10. * April 10 – Daimler Airways begins the first scheduled airline service between London and Berlin (via Bremen and Hamburg). * April 16–17 – United States Army Air Service Lieutenants John Arthur Macready and Oakley G. Kelly establish a new endurance record, staying aloft for 36 hours 5 minutes in a Fokker T-2, covering a distance of 2,518 miles (4,052 km). May * May 1 – enters service with the Royal Navy. She is the first ship designed from the waterline up as an aircraft carrier and the first aircraft carrier with an island superstructure to enter service.Sturtivant, Ray, British Naval Aviation: The Fleet Air Arm, 1917-1990, Annapolis, Maryland: Naval Institute Press, 1990, ISBN 0-87021-026-2, p. 215. * May 2–3 – United States Army Air Service Lieutenants John Arthur MacReady and Oakley G. Kelly complete the first non-stop flight across the continental United States, flying from Hempstead, New York, to San Diego, California, covering nearly 2,800 miles (4,509 km) in 27 hours in a Fokker T-2 at an average speed of over 100 mph (161 km/hr).Daniel, Clifton, Chronicle of the 20th Century, Mount Kisco, New York: Chronicle Publications, 1987, ISBN 0-942191-01-3, p. 302. * May 3 – The Sikorsky Aero Engineering Corporation is formed by Igor Sikorsky at a Long Island chicken farm. * May 10 – Brazil establishes a School of Naval Aviation in Rio de Janeiro near Galeão beach on Governador Island. Rio de Janeiro–Galeão International Airport eventually will be constructed on the site. * May 14 – A Farman F.60 Goliath operated by Air Union on a flight from Paris-Le Bourget Airport outside Paris, France, to Croydon Airport in London, England, loses a wing in flight, crashes near Monsures, France, and is destroyed by fire. All six people on board die.Aviation Safety Network: Accident Description * May 21 – A Curtiss bomber and two Curtiss scout aircraft of the Argentine Navy make a flight of just under 500 miles (805 km) along the coast of Argentina from Puerto Militar to Buenos Aires. It is a significant step forward in the development of Argentine aviation.Scheina, Robert L., Latin America: A Naval History 1810-1987, Annapolis, Maryland: Naval Institute Press, 1987, ISBN 0-87021-295-8, p. 193-194. * May 23 – The Belgian airline SABENA is formed, adding new European routes to SNETA's routes in Belgian Congo that it takes over. * May 29 – Reuben Fleet founds Consolidated Aircraft Corporation.Angelucci, Enzo, The American Fighter: The Definitive Guide to American Fighter Aircraft From 1917 to the Present, New York: Orion Books, 1987, p. 94.U.S. Centennial of Flight Commission: Consolidated Vultee Aircraft Corporation. June * The United States Army Air Service demonstrates an aerial refueling system using two Airco DH.4 aircraft. The system employs a hose with an on/off nozzle and large funnels.Crosby, Francis, The Complete Guide to Fighters & Bombers of the World: An Illustrated History of the World s Greatest Military Aircraft, From the Pioneering Days of Air Fighting in World War I Through the Jet Fighters and Stealth Bombers of the Present Day, London: Hermes House, 2006, ISBN 9781846810008, p. 46. * June 14 – New Zealand forms its first military aviation services, fore-runners of the Royal New Zealand Air Force. July * Twenty-one aircraft compete in the Grand Prix de Motoaviette – a competition at Buc, Yvelines, France, open to any aircraft with a maximum takeoff weight of less than 250 kilograms (551 pounds), offering a 125,000 FF prize for the fastest flight of 30 laps around a 10-kilometer (6.21-mile) course. Lucien Coupet wins in a Salmson 3 Ad-powered Farman Aviette, covering 310 kilometers (192.5 miles) in 4 hours 37 minutes 19 seconds. August * Personnel from the aircraft carrier help to install a TS-1 floatplane fighter on the foredeck of the destroyer at Norfolk, Virginia, as the United States Navy begins to experiment with the operation of seaplanes from destroyers. The TS-1 flies successfully, but its presence interferes with Charles Ausburn s routine too much, and the idea is dropped.Layman, R.D., Before the Aircraft Carrier: The Development of Aviation Vessels 1849-1922, Annapolis, Maryland: Naval Institute Press, 1989, ISBN 0-87021-210-9, p. 122. *August 6 **The eighth annual Aerial Derby is held, sponsored by the Royal Aero Club. Thirteen participants fly over a 99.5-mile (160-kilometer) circuit beginning and ending at Croydon Airport in London with control points at Brooklands, Hertford, and West Thurrock; the aircraft fly the circuit twice. L. L. Carter is the overall winner, completing the course in a Gloster Mars at an average speed of 192.4 mph (309.6 km/h) in 1 hour 2 minutes 23 seconds; H. A. Hammersley wins the handicap competition in an Avro Viper with a time of 1 hour 49 minutes 56 seconds at an average speed of 109.5 mph (176.2 km/h) with a handicap of 51 minutes 38 seconds. It is the last Aerial Derby; plans for another one in 1924 will be cancelled due to a lack of high-speed entrants, and later talk of reviving the event comes to nothing. **The third annual Air League Challenge Cup race is held as part of the Aerial Derby programme at Croydon Airport in London. The team relay race format of previous races is dropped; instead, the 16 competitors – all Royal Air Force pilots – compete individually, each flying a Bristol F.2B Fighter fitted with a 275-horsepower (205-kilowatt) Rolls-Royce Falcon engine over a 100-mile (161-kilometer) triangular course. Captain Horace Scott Shield, representing RAF Eastchurch, wins the race.afleetingpeace.org The Air League Challenge Cupafleetingpeace.org Air League Challenge Cup - 1921 * August 21 – The first electric airway beacons start appearing at airfields in the United States to assist in night flying operations. * August 27 – A Farman F.60 Goliath operated by Air Union on a scheduled passenger flight from Berck-sur-Mer Airport in Berck-sur-Mer, France, to Croydon Airport in London, England, makes an unscheduled landing at Lympne, England, for repairs to its overheating left engine. After it continues its flight to Croydon, its right engine fails. Its pilot attempts a forced landing on East Malling Heath, but goes into a spin and crashes on final approach when passengers misunderstand an instruction for some of them to move towards the rear of the aircraft, affecting the Goliath's center of gravity. One passenger dies, but the other 10 passengers and both crew members survive.Aviation Safety Network: Accident Description * August 28 – United States Army Air Service Lieutenant John Richter and Lowell Smith establish a new endurance record of 37 hours 15 minutes in an Airco DH.4, covering 3,293 miles (5,299 km). They are refueled fifteen times during the flight. September * September 1 – The Imperial Japanese Navy aircraft carrier ''Amagi'' is heavily damaged by the Great Kantō earthquake while still under conversion from a battlecruiser. She is scrapped, and the battleship ''Kaga'' is selected for conversion into an aircraft carrier instead. * September 4 – The United States Navy's first U.S.-built rigid airship, the as-yet-unnamed ZR-1, makes her first flight at Naval Air Station Lakehurst, New Jersey. She contains most of the world's extracted reserves of helium at this time. * September 5 ** The French Nieuport-Delage NiD 40R sets a new world altitude record of 10,741 meters (35,239 feet).Donald, David, ed., The Complete Encyclopedia of World Aircraft, New York: Barnes & Noble Books, 1997, ISBN 0-7607-0592-5, p. 688. ** United States Army bombers carry out anti-shipping exercises, sinking the obsolete battleships and . * September 10 – United States Marine Corps Lieutenant Lawson H. Sanderson sets a new world airspeed record of 238 mph (383 km/hr) in a Navy-Wright NW.Daniel, Clifton, Chronicle of the 20th Century, Mount Kisco, New York: Chronicle Publications, 1987, ISBN 0-942191-01-3, p. 304. * September 28 ** The 1923 Schneider Trophy race flown at Cowes in the United Kingdom. David Rittenhouse of the United States wins in a Curtiss CR-3 at an average speed of 285.5 km/h (177.4 mph). ** The United States Army blimp ''OB-1'' is destroyed in a crash at Highland, Illinois.http://www.aviationarchaeology.com/src/1940sB4/1923.htm October * October 6 ** Curtiss R2Cs win first and second place in the Pulitzer Trophy Race, the winning aircraft setting a new airspeed record of 243.6 mph (392 km/h). ** Czech Airlines is founded by the government of Czechoslovakia as CSA Československé státní aerolinie ("Czechoslovak State Airlines"), commencing operations on October 29 with a Prague Kbely–Bratislava flight. * October 8–13 – The Daily Mail sponsors the Motor Glider Competition at Lympne Aerodrome in Lympne, England, the first of the three light airplane trials held there. The contest rewards the most economical aircraft as well as the highest speed, highest altitude, and greatest endurance. Bert Hinkler is among the prize-winners. Record-setting French pilot Alexis Maneyrol dies in the crash of his Peyret Monoplane on the final day.The Shuttleworth Aircraft CollectionHastingleigh, Kent: Those Magnificent Men in their Flying Machines: 1923 * October 10 – The United States Navy's first U.S.-built rigid airship, ZR-1. is christened and commissioned and receives her name: . * October 30 – Flying the Nieuport-Delage NiD 40R, the French pilot Joseph Sadi-Lecointe sets a new world altitude record of 11,145 meters (36,565 feet). The record will stand until 1927. November * November 1 – The Goodyear Tire and Rubber Company buys the rights to manufacture Luftschiffbau Zeppelin dirigibles in the United States.Daniel, Clifton, Chronicle of the 20th Century, Mount Kisco, New York: Chronicle Publications, 1987, ISBN 0-942191-01-3, p. 306. * November 2 – Flying a Curtiss R2C-1, U.S. Navy Lieutenant H. J. Rowe sets a new world airspeed record of 259.16 mph (417.07 km/h). * November 4 – Flying a Curtiss R2C-1, U.S. Navy Lieutenant Alford J. Williams sets a new world airspeed record of 266.6 mph (429.02 km/h).Angelucci, Enzo, The American Fighter: The Definitive Guide to American Fighter Aircraft From 1917 to the Present, New York: Orion Books, 1987, ISBN 0-517-56588-9, p. 123. * November 18 – During an air show at Kelly Field, Texas, the first aerial refueling-related fatality in history occurs when the fuel hose becomes entangled in the right wings of both the refueler and the receiver aircraft. The United States Army Air Service pilot of the refueler, Lieutenant P. T. Wagner, dies in the ensuing crash of DH-4B 23-444.aviationarchaeology.com 1923 US Army Air Service Accident Reports December *December 21 – The French dirigible ''Dixmude'' explodes over the Mediterranean Sea during a flight from Cuers-Pierrefeu, France, to French Algeria after being struck by lightning. Her entire crew of 52 perishes.http://www.avalanchepress.com/FrenchAirship.php First flights * Avia BH-9Donald, David, ed., The Complete Encyclopedia of World Aircraft, New York: Barnes & Noble Books, 1997, ISBN 0-7607-0592-5, p. 49. * Dayton-Wright PS-1Angelucci, Enzo, The American Fighter: The Definitive Guide to American Fighter Aircraft From 1917 to the Present, New York: Orion Books, 1987, p. 181. * Engineering Division TP-1 * Farman F.120 Jabiru * Loening OL * Piaggio P.2 * Piaggio P.3 January * Curtiss XPW-8, protoytpe of the Curtiss PW-8Angelucci, Enzo, The American Fighter: The Definitive Guide to American Fighter Aircraft From 1917 to the Present, New York: Orion Books, 1987, p. 126. * Mitsubishi 2MT, also known as Mitsubishi B1M * January 9 – Cierva C.4 * January 19 – Armstrong Whitworth Wolf * January 30 – Marinens Flyvebaatfabrikk M.F.7 March * Aero A.18 * Hawker Woodcock April * April 29 – Boeing XPW-9, first prototype of the Boeing PW-9 and Boeing FB-1Angelucci, Enzo, The American Fighter: The Definitive Guide to American Fighter Aircraft From 1917 to the Present, New York: Orion Books, 1987, p. 68. May * Armstrong Whitworth Siskin IIIDonald, David, ed., The Complete Encyclopedia of World Aircraft, New York: Barnes & Noble Books, 1997, ISBN 0-7607-0592-5, p. 63. * Gloster Grebe * May 9 – Blériot 115 June * June 2 – Boeing XPW-9 * June 3 – Vickers Venture J7277 * June 12 – Junkers J 21 (also known as T 21 and H 21) * June 28 – Armstrong Whitworth Awana July * July 1 – Nieuport-Delage NiD 40R * July 30 – de Havilland DH.50 August * August 2 – Wright F2WAngelucci, Enzo, The American Fighter: The Definitive Guide to American Fighter Aircraft From 1917 to the Present, New York: Orion Books, 1987, ISBN 0-517-56588-9, p. 461. * August 21 – ANEC I * August 22 – Barling XNBL * August 23 – Polikarpov I-1 September * September 4 – [[USS Shenandoah (ZR-1)|USS Shenandoah (ZR-1)]] * September 9 – Curtiss R2C-1Angelucci, Enzo, The American Fighter: The Definitive Guide to American Fighter Aircraft From 1917 to the Present, New York: Orion Books, 1987, p. 123. * September 7 – Handley Page Type S * September 14 – Junkers T 23 October * October 2 – de Havilland Humming Bird * October 23 – Handley Page Hyderabad November * November 30 – Junkers J 22 (also known as T 22) Entered service * Mitsubishi 1MF with Imperial Japanese Navy Notes 1923 in aviation Category:Years in aviation